


Even Dragons Have Their Ending

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Ficlet, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Charlie/Oliver - Oliver comes home in a costume, but he isn't in it for long





	Even Dragons Have Their Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Story Notes:  
>  Ship: Charlie/Oliver  
> Rating: R  
> Word Count: 807  
> Warnings: Slash, Tatoos, Scars, Humour, Fluff

  
Author's notes: A/N: This is a new ship for me, and has been half-written for months and months. I'm sure I could have made it a whole lot better if I'd spent some real time on it. However, it was beginning to bug me just sitting there so I just used it as an exercise to get my writing juices flowing for  weasley_fest.

I absolutely fell in love with this picture and knew I had to write something including Charlie using it as a prompt. Oliver was the lucky man!  


* * *

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tqpannie/pic/000ddf4h/)  
 

"What on Earth is that?" Charlie sniggered, as Oliver walked into their bedroom wearing a huge pink, padded suit.

 

"What does it look like?" Oliver replied, flipping the hood of his costume forward to cover his grinning face.

Charlie guffawed as Oliver waddled around in a circle on the spot.

"It looks… well, it looks nothing like a dragon," he said, stroking an affectionate hand across the large black dragon tattooed on his left arm.

"Oh, sorry, Mr-Expert-Dragon-Keeper." Oliver apologised, laughing, his voice muffled by the hood. "I just thought you might like to go to bed with a dragon."

"You're ridiculous," Charlie told him fondly, crossing the room to get a closer look at the costume. "Did it have to be pink? Just 'cause I'm a poof doesn't mean I'm a woman, you know?"

"Oh, I know." Oliver lifted the hood to waggle his eyebrows. "But pink was all they had left. It was either this, or nothing."

"Always go with nothing," Charlie smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous a big, burly man like you looks in this?"

"Do you have any idea how sweaty it is in here?" Oliver asked, before leaning in to whisper the next part into Charlie's ear. "Or how hard I am under all this padding?"

"Really? Ridiculous costumes turn you on, eh?"

"You telling me you're not just a little turned on right now?"

"Well, the costume isn't doing a thing for me, but the thought of what's under it will have me hard in a minute or two, I imagine."

"Shall I take it off, then?" Oliver asked, smiling and reaching behind to try and undo the zip.

"Any excuse to see you naked," Charlie assured him, sitting at the end of their bed. He watched as Oliver struggled to pull the zip down for a couple of minutes, chasing his tail in a circle in an attempt to get it passed a certain point. "Well, if this is your idea of a striptease, remind me to give you some pointers."

Oliver let out a growl of frustration and turned his back to Charlie.

"Oh, fuck off. Just help me get it off, will you?"

"Like I said, whatever it takes to get you naked."

He stood and pulled the zip down slowly, pushing the costume down off Oliver's shoulders, hands running across the sweaty skin of his shoulder blades and along his bare arms.

When Oliver had pulled his arms free, Charlie continued to push the suit past his hips, stepping close to lick a line between his shoulder blades. Oliver gasped at the feel of Charlie's hot tongue on his back. He let his head drop back onto Charlie's shoulder as the tongue continued up to his neck and behind his ear.

Charlie pushed his hands under the other man's arms, wrapping them around Oliver's shoulders and pulling him as close as possible and holding him steady as Oliver kicked the costume off his feet.

"See, I much prefer what's under it," Charlie whispered, letting one hand drift across Oliver's chest and stomach and down to the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"Do you want me to get a tattoo instead?" Oliver gasped as Charlie gave his cock a light squeeze. "Want me to get a dragon tattoo for you?"

"I know you're not really a fan of that idea." Charlie turned the other man to face him, and continued to rub a hand against his cock as the other glided over the Quidditch-toned torso. "And to be honest, I rather like all this smooth, perfect skin you have."

"Perfect? Hardly."

Oliver reached one hand down to push his boxer shorts down and wriggle out of them, as Charlie started to stroke him firm but slow, and ran his other hand through the taller man's hair.

"Mmm, perfect," Charlie repeated, openly admiring the body in front of him, devouring it with his eyes. "You've got no dodgy scars or freckles… just smooth, white skin."

"Won't be perfect for long," Oliver laughed as Charlie leaned in to suck hard on his collarbone, knowing a bruise would have to be spelled away later. "I like you're scars and freckles. They show how hard you've worked, how much you love your job." He brushed his lips across a particularly large scar on Charlie's shoulder.

"Lucky me," Charlie whispered. Oliver trembled as Charlie's breath cooled the saliva left on his neck and Charlie's hand moved faster on him.

Just then, Oliver couldn't quite decide which of them was the lucky one.

\---

"So, is it just big pink dragons that do it for you?" Charlie panted, grinning as they fell onto the bed together a little while later. "Or should I dress up as a huge broomstick next time?"  



End file.
